Tim Banks and the Fiscal Scandal
by 6BLOOD69ON69THE69DANCE69FLOOR9
Summary: Banks discovers a government money scheme and must inform the public of their wrong-doings. In a valiant attempt to save the United Baters, Banks ends up thrown in jail for a crime he did not not commit. More will be added or something if I remember. lol good luck


Tim Banks woke up one morning and decided to go see Muhammad. He ran for three days at an average of 5 miles an hour for 12 hours per day so he ran 180 miles to Warshington, Da Capital. Muhammad was inside and what he was doing was shocking. Viewer discretion is advised. This is literally worse than a heated episode of Dr. Phil PhD. Seriously, turn back now. Banks saw President Muhammad Muhammad putting money into the national treasury. What a fool! Who puts money into the treasury! You're supposed to take it out! thats why hes elected mayor jeez dude you can have all the us' money jusgt take it we trust u yu';; pay it back prob lol. hav fun but no u loser u wanna just put sum mo muny in there man fuck u u fucking wench. I wouldn't fuck you with my penis. Anyways, word spread immediately to the media, especially since Banks is the media and his mom owns the grocery store, so everyone in town knew in about three months. Riots started, buildings burned. Banks was later caught docking with his dog and was brutally beaten. "Shit!" he thought, "I really like inserting my penis into my dog's foreskin!"

The riots continued for like three days as rebels sported banners saying "Re-elect Muhammad Muhammad!" and "A GOOD PREZ GIV MUUUUUUUUUUNY" so then he was re-elected and Banks fucked Muhammad's son with his tongue again. They decided to celebrate the re-election with a trip to the strip club. They were watching the finest wenches in Banks' family rub their unwiped assholfs on the stripper bar as hungry men licked them in the back rooms because they literally haven't eaten in three days and a stripper's shit is like a godsend. Unfortunately for Muhammad he had put all of his money towards the country and fortunately for Banks he forgot all of his $1 dollar bills so all he had were like $50 $20 bills. He was about to make it rain when he accidentally unbuckled his belt, dropped his pants, flopped his fat ass on the stage, and took the biggest, steamiest shit that anyone had ever seen in town. A stripper then let his shit titty fuck her and he was then thrown out by his mom because he was threatening his cousins with his shit. It's not his fault his tight, malleable ass knows how to pinch the perfect loaf. That should be taught in college, because for as long as he could remember, Banks never had to wipe even after he shit. I usually have to wipe every 15 minutes because of my shit drips but thats a differente sotry. . lololol. lololololololol. . . . . cud tel i laf?

fuck

once upon a time there was a man namy wily and he had wife so they fucked many fay but then hesaid hlolol f de jews and she said fuck u i hav kool aid aryan master reace lolo!LO!1111!2121212121211244235646! and trhen they hav hitelr baby bcuz hitler duied for our sins man fuck kid.

after the strip club fiasco Banks went home to relieve himself. He start slapping his monkey when he got horny, so then he went in his room to polish his rocket. He finished polishing his rocket when his sister wanted help flicking her bean so he went to the frozen foods department where she lived and he flicked her bean all night long until it was destroyed. "Stop! You're hurting my FUCKING PUSSY!" she gasped just like in a bad porno, while Banks slapped their pet cat on the ass twelve times. "Oh yes, yes, yes , yes ,yes ,yes oh god yes fuck me harder!" she screamed as he cut off all of his sister's limbs and threw her in the freezer and locked the door. "Man, sis, I sure love fucking you!" he yelled to her. It's funny because she's fucked. She later died and on his way back to th e dairy aisle he found his sister's bean on a shelf. "Man I flicked her bean hard!" he came. .

He then had sex with her frozen corpse and was thrown in jail because of animal abuse. It turns out a customer saw him slap his cat on the ass, so he went to jail for 25 years. Man, gotta love the swift hand of the law.

niggers


End file.
